


The Wait

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is pregnant with second pup, Daddy Dean, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Cas are married, Dean and Cas are mates, Dean is a good Alpha, John Winchester is a good father, M/M, No one else's orientation matters, Omega Castiel, Papa Castiel, There are complications, They already have one pup, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is pacing the waiting room at the hospital after an accident at home sends Cas into early labor.  He was rushed into surgery and Dean is unsure whether his mate or his pup will make it.  He has to keep it together though, for Cas and for their daughter Adalynn.  All he can do is pray, despite not being a religious man, that all will be ok with his mate and that their new pup will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make the last fic of this challenge an ABO because why not? I love ABO's, and I wanted a baby. 
> 
> Disclosure: I may (probably am) off on the whole NICU thing, but bear in mind a couple of things. 
> 
> One: This is a fictional story
> 
> Two: It's an ABO
> 
> Generally in these stories there is a lack of colds, infections, etc. So in this verse the NICU would primarily deal with preemies and related health issues. Not so much anything beyond that. It's my verse, I'll write what I want.
> 
> Excuse me. It's the third one I've written TODAY, and it's 4:32 in the morning and I'm exhausted. I'm a wee bit cranky. That being said, I do hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> And for the record? I DO have kids, which most of you already know. 2 girls that nearly killed me each time to have, but they were totally worth it.

Dean was pacing again. He couldn’t help it. Never in his life had he ever been this nervous before, and it was beginning to eat at him.

Scratch that. He _had_ been this nervous before. The day he and Cas had finally tied the knot. _That_ had been the last time he’d been nervous. But this was different. This had stress on top of the nerves, and he was wound so tight he thought he might explode. He pressed a hand to his chest. There had been pain on and off since Cas had been admitted two hours ago, and the fact that he wasn’t being allowed to see his mate was taking its toll. 

“Dean, it will be alright. Cas will be alright.” His father said from his seat across the room. Dean glanced up to see his dad was watching him. Sitting in John’s lap was Cas and Dean’s two year old daughter, Adalynn. She was watching Dean with wide blue eyes the same color as Cas’. He walked over, sweeping the pup up into his arms and nuzzling her cheek.

“Hey, princess. You’re being such a good girl.” He cooed softly.

“Daddy!” She giggled as he tickled her. He pressed a loud, wet kiss to her cheek loving the squeals and giggles she gave as he showered her with love and attention. 

“You’re daddy’s angel baby, you know that?” He pressed his forehead to his daughter’s and smiled at her. She smiled back.

“Lub you daddy.” She said. He thought his heart might melt right then.

“I love you too, princess.”

The doors to the waiting room opened and family began pouring in. He looked up to see his brother and Cas’ brother as well as their mates, and behind them were Bobby and Ellen.

“Any word on Cas?” Gabe, Cas’ brother was asking.

“Nothing yet.” Dean sighed and hugged his baby a little tighter.

“Papa has my baby in hims belly.” Adalynn announced. Gabe reached up to run his fingers through her head full of dark curls.

“I know sweetheart. Soon your little brother or sister will be here.” 

“So what exactly is going on with Cas?” Sam asked. “The voicemail you left me was really vague.”

“Cas fell last night. He was trying to get up to go to the bathroom during the night and was unaware that his water was leaking. He slipped as he was coming back to the bedroom and landed in just such a way that the pup shifted and tried to turn back around. It’s now stuck in the birth canal. They think Cas’ uterus is torn and they’re trying to…” Dean’s voice caught and his lower lip trembled. Gabe reached up and took Adalynn from his arms and Sam pulled Dean into his arms.

“Cas is strong, he’ll be alright.” Sam said softly. Dean clung to his brother and nodded. He needed his mate to be ok. He _needed_ Cas. Everyone took turns hugging Dean and fussing over Adalynn. Sam’s wife Jess offered to bring her down to the cafeteria for some breakfast and Dean let her. He didn’t want his little girl seeing him this upset.

“I’m going to go and see if they have any news at all.” John said as he got up from his chair. 

“Thanks, dad.” Dean said.

“Of course, son.” John told him before he headed for the nurses station.

“I’m going with him.” Gabe said and hurried after him.

“Come here, hon. Sit down. Pacing isn’t good for you.” Gabe’s wife Beth said as she gently guided him to a chair. Sam sat down next to him and Dean leaned into him, needed to be the one that was comforted for once.

“How long has he been in there?” Sam asked.

“We got here about two?” Dean looked at his watch. It was almost five in the morning. He was so exhausted. 

“Did they say anything about the pup?” Beth asked. Dean shook his head.

“Only that it was stuck. Cas immediately went into active labor. I-I don’t think we’ll be able to have more pups after this.” 

“It’s not the end of the world. Addie is the most amazing little girl, and your new pup…” Beth was almost afraid to mention that one. Just in case.

“No, you don’t get it, Cas wanted a houseful of pups. He grew up as one of nine, and he wanted that for our kids. He’s going to be devastated if he can’t have more.” Dean shook his head sadly. He honestly didn’t care as long as Cas came out of this ok.

John came hurrying into the waiting room. “Dean! Come on! Cas is out of surgery!”

Dean shot out of the chair and ran out of the room, chasing after his father who was flying down the hall and back to the nurses station.

“Here he is, here’s his mate!” John pulled Dean closer and the nurse looked up at them. Gabe was standing off to the side biting at his nails nervously. Down the hall he could see more people from their family showing up.

“Some of our brothers and sisters just showed up. I’ll go fill them in.” Gabe said and started for the waiting room. 

“Ok, so he just came out of surgery about thirty minutes ago. The doctor was still finishing up, he hasn’t come out of the OR yet to talk.” The nurse said.

“But Cas is ok?” Dean asked. The nurse nodded.

“Yes, but he’s still sedated.

“I don’t care, I need to see him.” Dean said. The nurse knew better than to mess with a mated pair. She typed something into her computer.

He’s around the corner, room one forty nine.” Dean started down the hall with John on his heels.

“Dad, I can’t find it.” Dean was starting to panic but John laid a steady hand on his shoulder and pointed to another corridor. Third door in was room one forty nine. Dean walked in to see his mate still sedated, sleeping in the center of the bed. He had IV’s and wires sticking out everywhere as well as the tube that had him intubated still in place.

“Oh, honey.” Dean’s voice cracked as he rushed to the bed and leaned over it, pressing soft kisses to Cas’ forehead. He took the Omega’s hand and carefully lifted it, kissing the back of it. The fingers flexed and Dean looked up in time to see the blue eyes he loved so much beginning to flutter open. A nurse had been fussing on the other side of the bed moved to draw Cas’ attention. When his eyes opened for longer than just a few seconds she called his name.

“Castiel? Castiel, you’re intubated. This machine is breathing for you. I need to remove the tube and then I need you to take a deep breath for me. If you understand what I’m saying I need you to blink once.” 

He blinked slowly, his eyes locked on her face. She nodded and began unstrapping the tube.

“On three. One, two, three…” She pulled and the tube slid out. For one long, agonizing moment he didn’t breathe, but then he gasped, taking in a lungful of air. Dean let out the breath that he’d been holding. Hearing it, Cas turned to see his husband standing there.

“Dean?” He grimaced at how scratchy his voice was, and how dry his throat was.

“Yes, honey. I’m here.” Dean smoothed the hair back from Cas’ forehead and leaned in to kiss him again.

“I’m ok?” Cas managed to ask. 

“I haven’t talked to the doctor yet. Dad here went to get an update and the moment they said you were out of surgery I got your room number and came straight here.” Dean explained. Cas nodded.

“Addie? She ok?” He asked.

“She’s downstairs getting some breakfast with Jess right now.” John said, stepping up to the bed.

“Where’s the pup? Is it ok?” Cas looked up at Dean again and it killed the Alpha to see the hope in his eyes. He wasn’t a religious man himself but he was praying hard that their pup was alive and well.

“I-I don’t know, sweetheart. I only got your room number and came straight here.” 

“Please, go find out. I need to know.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand before pushing it away. Dean nodded, kissing his husband’s forehead one more time before leaving his father to watch over Cas.

In the hall Dean flagged down the first nurse he saw.

“Excuse me, can I possibly speak to the doctor that did surgery on my mate? Or the OR nurse? Someone that can give me an update on whether or not our pup made it?” He asked. She nodded.

“Of course, come with me, we’ll check at the nurses station.”

Dean followed her back to the nurses station where she checked the computer system.

“What’s the last name?” She asked.

“Winchester. My husband is Castiel Winchester.” He replied. He watched as she tapped away on the keyboard.

Ok, so I’m going to page the doctor and tell him to meet you in your husband’s room. He’ll have the information. Your pup is not, at this time, in my system. Doctor Reznik will know what’s going on.” She finally said. Dean frowned, not liking how that sounded. It left him with a sense of dread.

“I hope he’s quick. My mate wants to know about our pup and the longer he goes without knowing, the more stress it will put him under.” 

She looked at him with so much sympathy. “I understand. I’ll page him now.” She was picking up the phone as he started for the waiting room. Might as well update the family.

Everyone jumped to their feet when Dean walked in. Cas’ brother Michael was the first to step forward.

“How is he?”

“He’s awake, barely. I haven’t talked to the doctor yet. I need to go back and wait for the doctor. No word on the pup yet. Once I know something either I’ll come back in here or my dad will. But I need to get back to Cas.” Dean told them. Michael pulled him into a hug and Dean hugged him back. It was filled with the relief they were both feeling knowing Cas was alive and ok.

“Go, and please, give him our love.” Michael said.

“I will.” Dean promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean went back to Cas’ room to find his mate had fallen back asleep.

“Nurse said he’s going to be sleeping a lot as the anesthesia wears off.” John said. Dean nodded and lifted up the blankets and his mate’s gown, grimacing at the stitches that were across his mate’s lower abdomen. The stitches were covered in a clear tape to protect them. He whimpered at the sight of them. John reached over the bed and pulled the gown back down.

“He’s alive. A few stitches mean nothing. You still have your mate. Count your blessings, son.” He said as he pulled the blankets back up to Cas’ chest and tucked him in. Dean sniffled and wiped at the tears in his eyes. His dad was right. As long as Cas was alive, that was all that mattered. John pulled over the recliner chair and motioned for Dean to have a seat.

“I’m going to go get you some coffee and check on Addie. I know Cas will want to be assured that she’s ok.” He said. Text me if you talk to the doctor before I get back.”

Dean nodded and watched his father leave. He sat down to wait. It was all he could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn’t realized that he’d even dozed off until he felt someone shaking him gently. Opening his eyes he saw his dad holding out a cup of coffee.

“No word yet from the doctor?” He asked. Dean sat up a little straighter as he accepted the cup.

“No, nothing yet.” 

John pulled over one of the arm chairs and sat down. “Addie ate and she’s asleep now. Nurse brought a blanket for her and she’s curled up in Jess’ arms.”

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and nodded. “Good. I hope this doesn’t throw off her sleep schedule too much.”

“Dean?” Cas whimpered his husband’s name and Dean was immediately on his feet.

“Yeah, baby?” He took the hand Cas was holding out and squeezed it gently.

“The pup?” Cas asked.

“Honey, they told me to come and wait. The doctor’s supposed to come and talk to me here.” Dean explained. Cas opened his eyes and Dean felt his heart ache at the pain reflected in them. A knock in the doorway drew their attention and everyone turned to see the doctor walking in. Dean felt a mixture of relief and anxiety at the sight of the man in the white coat. Cas’ grip on his hand tightened and Dean placed his other hand over it so that his mate’s hand was cradled between both of his own.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Reznik. I performed your mate’s surgery this morning. The doctor offered Dean a hand and he let go of Cas long enough to shake it.

“My pup, did it make it?” Cas’ voice was still very scratchy but needed to know.

“Yes, the pup made it. It’s a little girl, and she’s in the NICU right now. She’s having some trouble breathing, so we have her on oxygen.” The doctor replied. Cas sobbed with relief, his head falling back against the pillow as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“She’s ok, oh thank God…”

Dean’s own tears were flowing and he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

“She’s going to be ok though?” He asked.

“She’s a fighter. Strong little thing. You can go and see her if you’d like.” The doctor said to Dean.

“Go, please make sure she’s really ok. Take pictures for me, ok?” Cas pleaded with his mate.

“Alright, baby. I’ll go and see her.” Dean started to let go of his husband’s hand but Cas grabbed onto it. He turned back to look at his mate.

“What, honey?”

“Lilianne. I want to call her Lilianne.” Cas said. Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead again.

“Alright, sweetheart.” He turned his attention back to the doctor.

“What about Cas? Is he…can he still…” He looked down at Cas who had squeezed his eyes shut as his lips began to tremble.

“It was not a uteran tear like we expected. The fall caused the placenta to partially detach and it caused excessive bleeding, but we saved his uterus. Though I would wait to try for another pup. Give it at least a year to fully heal, but I advise that you not try for another pup until you speak to his regular physician.” Doctor Reznik replied. Dean let out a shuddering breath of relief. Even if they never had another pup again, Cas would be whole again, and that took a world of stress off of his shoulders.

“Get some rest, Castiel. You need all the sleep you can get.” The doctor said before excusing himself and leaving.

“I’ll go check on Lily, ok?” Dean said to his mate. Cas smiled up at him.

“Yes, and don’t forget the pictures.”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a little while.” Dean said. He was excited to see his new pup. As they had done before, Cas chose the first name. He just had to choose her middle and he didn’t want to do that until he held her in his arms and looked down at her.

“I’ll let the rest of the family know.” John said.

“Thanks. I’ll send you the pics to show them in a little while.”

With that he left to go in search of the neonatal unit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked through the window at all of the incubators. From where he stood he didn’t see any with the name Winchester. 

“Do you have a pup in there?” A nurse asked. He turned to look at her and nodded.

“Yes, my daughter was born today. Winchester?” 

She smiled and motioned for him to follow her. “Come, scrub in and we’ll get you ready to meet your daughter.” Dean followed her into a room where he was directed to wash his hands with soap and dress in protective gowns.

“Her health isn’t in danger. She was just having a little trouble breathing when she was born. I think that by morning she’ll be out of here and in with her other father. I believe I saw instructions for her to stay in his room, not the nursery, is that correct?” She asked.

“Yes, Cas wants her in the room with him as soon as possible.” He replied.

“And you’re not sick?”

“No, not sick.” 

She nodded and as she opened the door to the nursery, he followed her in.

“She’s over here.” 

Dean’s excitement was building. He couldn’t wait to see his pup, to hold her in his arms, to scent her and kiss her tiny hands. When they stopped at one of the incubators he pulled out his phone.

“For her papa. He is demanding pictures. Can you?” He held out the phone and she accepted it.

“Of course.” She slipped it into her pocket and opened the side of the incubator. Carefully she lifted out the pup and making sure not to pinch her oxygen line, handed her to Dean.

“Oh, hi sweetheart, daddy’s here.” He cooed. Her tiny nose scrunched up as her father’s scent washed over her and she made a little grunting noise.

“Come on, open your eyes, let me see how pretty they are.” He stroked a finger down her cheek and she turned towards his hand, sniffing. Slowly her eyes opened and he let out a small sob. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, just like Cas’. 

“Hi, Lily. Hi sweetheart.” He rocked her gently as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her little eyes squinted and he had to give a small laugh at how much it reminded him of his mate. That was Cas’ exact look. 

“Come, sit down here with her.” The nurse, Dean finally read her name tag. Her name was Denise, directed him to a rocking chair next to the incubator and he sat down with his pup.

“So her name is Lily? I’d like to put her name on her bracelet and on the incubator.” She said. He nodded.

“It’s Lilianne. L-i-l-i-a-n-n-e. Rose will be middle name.” He looked down at his pup. “That’s your name angel girl. Lilianne Rose. You’re so beautiful, so perfect, just like your sissy. She can’t wait to meet you.” 

“I took a few pictures already, but why don’t you hold her up a bit and look this way, and I’ll take one like that.” She said. Dean held his daughter up a bit so that her face was more visible and Denise snapped a handful of pictures. She handed him back the phone and he took a few close up ones, happy when he was able to get one of her eyes and another of the squinty eyed look that her papa did. As he cradled her in one arm he sent the pictures to Sam and to Gabe as well as his father. That way he knew Cas would see them as well as everyone else in the waiting room. 

“You’re such a pretty girl. Daddy’s little angel.” He cooed as he slipped his phone into his pocket. He didn’t care about replies or responses. Right now, his daughter deserved his undivided attention. He slid her hat up just enough so that he could see the color of her hair. To his surprise, she was blonde.

“Aww, one of you finally got my hair.” He said with a soft laugh. She had her eyes open still and was listening to the sound of his voice. He lifted her higher to nuzzle against her cheek, chuckling as she grunted and turned her nose to scent him again. His eyes began to fill with tears again as all of the things he’d been worrying about since Cas had fallen slipped away. His mate was safe, his pup was safe, his family was safe. These were the things that mattered most.

“How about I go and find out if your papa can be brought down here, huh, angel? Would you like to meet your papa?” He asked his pup. She was giving him that squinty eyed look again. How was it that he was already head over heels in love with this little girl? As she wrapped a tiny hand around the tip of his finger he knew that just like Adalynn and just like Cas, he would do anything for this child. Now they all just needed to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to bed now, lol. I hope you like this, I'm DONE with this 30 Day Challenge! Leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
